Underestimated
by scribble-scatter
Summary: Everyone aboard the Ark, the Prime's flagship, was extremely dangerous. No one on the ship was civilian. No one on the ship was helpless. No one on the ship would hesitate to put a bullet between your optics.You didn't get on the ship if you couldn't kill a mech five different ways from across the room. The newbies don't seem to get this.Why would they? Prime's Second in Command an


Everyone aboard the Ark, the Prime's flagship, was extremely dangerous. No one on the ship was civilian. No one on the ship was helpless. No one on the ship would hesitate to put a bullet between your optics. Everyone aboard the ship was a soldier, a warrior. There was no maintenance crew. Their was no inventory workers. Everything was done by the soldiers, the Prime's best. The Prime's Elite. You didn't get on this ship if you couldn't kill a mech five different ways from across the room.

So when a group of newbies started gossiping that the resident joint Second in Command and Special Tactics commander was there for the sole reason of sleeping with the right mecha, the warriors of the Ark smirked quietly and took bets. The newbies didn't take any hints some of the mechs and femmes tried to give them. Why would they? Prime's Second in Command and Tactician was just a desk jockeying number cruncher. Wasn't he?

"Their at it again." Jazz mumbled angrily his clawed servos leaving dents in the table top.

Prowl sighed," Just ignore them Jazz. They'll stop eventually."

Jazz was not going to ignore them. It was one of the few times Prowl was actually drinking his ration in the rec room that Jazz didn't have to drag him there, and of course Prowl's current group of bashers just had to be there. So no. Jazz was not going to be just ignoring them. Especially with what were saying about his Prowler.

"There he is the most advanced drone in the army-"

"Yeah, wonder what he's doing out of his lair-"

"Probably needs to rest his knees Primus knows how long he's been on them-"

"How else would a number cruncher like him make it on to the Ark-"

"That's it!" Jazz leapt up pushing the table back and spinning to confront the group of new trainees. "They can't keep sayin' slag like tha about yah an' get away with it."

Every mech and femme in the rec room froze eyeing the silver and white armoured mech warily. All except the newbies who were openly grinning.

Prowl followed him up reaching with slim white claws to grab the enraged Polyhexan's shoulder. "Jazz-"

"No Prowler. I'm done with tha scrap those fraggin' newbies keep giving ya! I'm puttin' a stop to it, right now!" Jazz snarled jerking his shoulder out of his mate's grasp.

The visored mech stalked toward the group of trainees a low growl rumbling in his chest. He was forced to stop suddenly when Prowl stepped in his path staring up at him meaningfully with his mis-matched optics. " Stand down. I have an idea." He murmered in common Praxian.

In the time it took Jazz to mentally translate Prowl's words the black armoured, heavily tattooed Praxian was at the table of trainees doorwings spread threateningly. " So I was informed you had some thoughts you needed to share with me."

Most of the newbies were starting to look wary, but the 'leader' of the group, the one who made the rudest and loudest comments, just grinned wider. "How did a desk jockey like yourself get the position of Second in Command of the Ark?"

Prowl's helm tilted fractionally to the side. " I suppose the same way anybody gets assigned to the Ark."

The teal armoured mech snorted, " everyone aboard the Ark has some level of skill. You do not."

Someone from another table snorted into their energon. Jazz catching on to Prowl's plan had to stifle a laugh.

Prowl blinked slow and cat-like, his helm still tilted slightly. " As do I."

"Prove it." The mech stood up looming over the Second in Command.

Prowl was unfazed. "Pardon?"

" I said. Prove. It." The newbies said slowly a if talking to an invalid. " Prove to me how skilled a number cruncher can be."

"Ok." The Praxian responded in a calm alto his voice giving nothing away.

"Pfft. You actually believe-"

"Go ahead. Underestimate me. That'll be fun." Prowl was smirking now, and Jazz was having a harder time hiding his mirth.

The whole rec room watched in silence the seasoned warriors of the Ark exchanging smirks over the rims of their the trainee oblivious to his approaching doom leered down at the Second in Command, and within klicks was throwing his fist at the Praxian's face. No doubt hoping to catch Prowl by surprise.

The newbies fist swung through empty air. He didn't have long to look in shock at where the Second in Command was supposed to be, before curved claws were hooked into his armor flipping him on to his back. " What in the-"

" Ah, ah, ah~ I wouldn't move to much if we're you." Prowl chided from where he sat perched upon the newbie's chest claws dug in-between armor seems. " My servos might slip and nick something important."

Jazz was full out cackling now, his previous rage completely forgotten. " Ease, up Prowler. I don't think you can eat this one too. Prime still mad after the last three."

The trainee whimpered. Prowl sighed, " I suppose."

Prowl stepped back allowing his 'prey' to escape, the mech wasted no time in booking out of the room. The rest of the trainees followed shooting Prowl and the still cackling Jazz terrified glances.

Wrapping an arm around his mate's waist Jazz murmered," I thought you said let it go."

"I changed my mind."

**A/N: Ugh! This did NOT turn out as cool as I was hoping. But it might have helped me through some writer's block. **

**And just for the record Prowl DID NOT eat anyone, I just like the idea of the Praxians are cannibals myth.**


End file.
